


Spending A Week with My 2p: Canada Edition

by kittyhittyrh



Series: Spending a Week with My 2p [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p! Nations - Freeform, First Time, Human Names, Initially Noncon but Matthew wanted it, M/M, Minx Canada, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, anal prep, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: The Canadas spend a week together and things take a nice turn one morning.
Relationships: Canada/2p! Canada
Series: Spending a Week with My 2p [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spending A Week with My 2p: Canada Edition

Matthew sighed, lying on his bed, not wanting to get up. How could he have allowed himself in this situation? Oh that’s right. No one listens to him.  
Now his counterpart was staying with him for a week. His scary and noticeable counterpart, who, though Matthew didn’t want to admit it out loud, was becoming more attractive to him the more they stayed together.  
Matt was everything he wanted to be: noticeable, mind-speaking, and headstrong.  
Matthew glanced over at his pet polar bear, Kumaroro, or was it Kilojiro poor Matthew could never remember his name, who was sleeping on a pillow. He never felt bad about not remembering his bear’s name; for he could already hear the squeaky, ‘Who are you?’  
“I’m Matthew…” he mumbled, as Matt’s voice was heard from the other side of the door. “Hey! Matthew! Get your ass up and make me some pancakes!”  
Matthew sighed, reaching for his glasses to put them on and start the day. “I’ll be out in a minute,” Matt barely heard him.  
“Learn to speak up! I can barely hear a thing you say!” Matt’s footsteps were heard walking away then.  
Once Matthew had dressed in a maple leaf t-shirt and jeans, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Matt already at the island counter, waiting for breakfast. He was leaning back on his chair; hands behind his head and already wearing his usual red plaid flannel shirt and jeans, his long hair tied back and his shades could be seen resting on his head. Matthew clears his throat softly, telling Matt he was there, Matt glanced at him, the usual tired look in his violet eyes, “Oh hey.”

After breakfast, Matt went out back to give his polar bear, Kuma, some leftovers, he came back in to find Matthew and Kumajiro watching TV. Matt had always secretly thought of his counterpart as cute. The cuteness was a turn-on too.  
Matt walked around the couch, sitting next to Matthew and putting an arm over the other’s shoulder. Matthew’s eyes widen and he looks at Matt, who gives a simple smirk back.  
“M-matt?” Matthew choked out.  
Matt, noticing Kumajiro jump from Matthew’s lap and walk away, takes the opportunity to pull his counterpart close to him, kissing him. Matthew could feel his face burning, at first struggling to break free of the kiss but after a while he submitted, kissing back shyly.  
It doesn’t take long for the Canadians’ kiss to become heated. Matt pinned Matthew to the couch, making the shyer counterpart squeak.  
Matt suddenly broke the kiss, making Matthew pout in disapproval. Ignoring the pout, Matt wrapped his counterparts' curl around his index finger.  
Matthew’s face flushed bright red; he let out a soft moan, closing his eyes tightly, “M-matt~”  
Chuckling, Matt played with the curl more, watching his counterpart squirm beneath him.  
“Ngh… Matt… n-no more…”  
Removing his finger, Matt slips his hands to Matthew’s jeans, undoing the belt, unbuttoning them and then slipping them off. Matthew watched as his counter stripped his bottom half, wondering if he should remove Matt’s shirt or his own. He decided to go for his counter’s shirt. Unbuttoning it quickly, shocking Matt with his eagerness.  
Matt allows the shyer man to slip off his shirt. Once it was off, Matt slipped off Matthew’s maple leaf t-shirt, tossing it to the side.  
He then sat up so he is on his knees, Matthew sits up and unbuttons and unzips Matt’s jeans. He pushes them down along with his boxers, Matt chuckles, enjoying the usually shy man’s eagerness. His chuckling stopped dead in his throat when he felt small kisses on his shaft. Stifling a groan, Matt grips the usually shyer’s hair. Matthew barely seemed to notice, he just continued to kiss and tease Matt’s cock.  
My god, he’s such a fucking minx! How did I, of all people, not know this?! Matt thought in shock. He wasn’t able to ponder any longer because he was suddenly being deep throated. Gasping in even more surprise, his eyes meet Matthew’s. They were filled with lust much like his own. Matthew continues to throat-fuck himself with Matt’s cock. Matt groaning softly and tightening his grip on Matthew's hair.  
Jesus Christ, he’s good! How did I not know this?! Matt shudders. Damn, he just started and I’m about to blow. Holy shit. Breathing heavily, Matt, reluctantly, pulls Matthew’s devious mouth from his throbbing cock. Matthew glared at Matt, his swollen lips forming a frown, a little drool noticeable at the left corner of his mouth.  
Smirking, weakly, Matt pulls Matthew up and into a passionate kiss. During the kiss, both struggled to remove Matthew’s boxers. Once they were off they were thrown somewhere without care, Matt wrapped his hand around his counter’s already hard cock. It seemed that contact made Matthew’s sudden confidence disappear, his lips shying against Matt’s eager ones.  
Matt grinned, breaking the kiss, but started to move his hand over the other’s cock. Matthew’s eyes close in pleasure, his head lulling back slightly. Smirking, Matt can’t help but think how cute he was, even in a moment like this. Remembering that Matthew was technically him, a new smirk formed and he twisted his wrist just the way he would have liked.  
It would be a lie to say that he wasn't surprised to hear the loud groan that came from the other.  
Matt continued to tease the other until he remembered his now neglected and painful cock. He pulled his hand back, only to have it pulled back by his panting counterpart.  
Matt chuckled, “And I thought I was impatient.”  
Matthew glared at the other, his face red but he said nothing. He let the other’s hand go.  
“You were so vocal a minute ago, Mattie, what happened?” Matt teased.  
Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when he had 3 fingers shoved into his mouth, down to the third knuckle. Taking the forceful cue in stride, he sucked the fingers.  
Matt grinned as he watched the other coat his fingers. Yea he could have used actual lube, or hell even maple syrup, but this was much hotter.  
Plus they were nations, they didn’t exactly need prep, it just made things go smoother.  
Once he felt his fingers were coated enough, plus he badly needed release, he pulled his fingers from the others mouth.  
After a bit of repositioning, Matt ended up sitting below Matthew, who straddled his hips while keeping his ass high enough for the prep. One hand on Matthew’s side, the other ready prep him.  
“1 or 2?” Matt asked, hoping for the latter. He honestly just wanted to fuck him already.  
“3,” Matthew spoke confidently, as if reading his mind.  
He needed the other inside him soon. Plus he might have a bit of a pain kink. Not enough to be taken raw though. Not the first time, anyway.  
Now that, that really shocked Matt, but fuck it if he was going to argue. He pushed all three saliva covered fingers in at once.  
Matthew buried his face into his counterpart’s shoulder, letting out a painful cry followed by a pleased moan. His blunt nails dug into the other’s chest.  
Gasping at the sudden pain, Matt bucked upwards. His aching member grinded against Matthew’s, pulling another moan from him.  
Despite the odd angle, Matt managed to stretch the other well. He even hit Matthew’s prostate a few times, enjoying the moans.  
He pulled his fingers out, causing a whine from his companion. Matt chuckled, despite the pit of growing need that filled his stomach.  
“Almost there,” his hand joined the other on Matthew’s hips. Slowing beginning to guide the other down onto his need.  
As soon as the tip pressed in, Matthew lost it. He shoved his hips down, sheathing the other inside him completely, he all but screamed. Matt tossed his head back, biting his lip, his shades falling off.  
The accessory fell to the floor behind the couch with a clatter. A lens even popped out.  
Neither noticed however because Matthew immediately picked himself back up and dropped down, again, not waiting to adjust or anything. He set the pace, hard and fast. Matt could hardly complain, he felt like he was as if there was a heaven then this was it. He barely even needed to guide the other.  
He’d always thought of Matthew as the innocent type. He thought he’d have to take control. He thought he’d have to be gentle. He-Matthew cried out loudly as his prostate was stuck.  
God, he was so fucking happy to be wrong!  
Matthew continued to bounce against him, letting out the most delicious sounds. Matt, himself, letting out a quiet groan from time to time.  
Matt could feel his peak reaching, his hand instinctively moving from the other’s leaky cock that had been sliding against his abdomen the entire time. It was almost instantly slapped away as if Matthew had been waiting for him. Violet met violet before their lips crashed together.  
It didn't take long before Matt came inside the other, he bit into Matthew’s lower lip, causing him to finish. The kiss broke moments later.  
They rode out their orgasms before halting. Matthew laid his head against the other’s shoulder, both feeling too exhausted to really move. Matt lightly carded his fingers through Matthew's hair.  
“Je t'aime,” Matthew mumbled against his counterpart.  
Matt’s hand froze a moment before he spoke aswell, “I love you, too, Mattie.”  
Smiling, Matthew picked his head up to plant the first real gentle kiss between the two.


End file.
